


Losing My Head

by Pandabear93



Series: Monster Inside of Us [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 days of Monster Stiles, Dullahan!Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandabear93/pseuds/Pandabear93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles grinned. When he opened his mouth, the alpha alpha whipped his hand out before the first sound came from Stiles’ mouth.  Stiles’ body slumped, his head falling from his neck with him still smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing My Head

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from here:  
> http://pembroke.tumblr.com/post/28529257253/30-days-of-monster-stiles-o-day-14-dullahan
> 
> I take no credit for the idea. I wanted a story like this, but I didn't find it. So I made one.

Stiles was in his room, working on his chemistry homework when he got the text from Scott.

_Alphas_

He flailed out of his chair, reaching for his book bag. Racing down the steps of his house, he made it to his trusty jeep within minutes. He threw his book bag in the passenger seat as soon as he opened the door. The car was on by the time he clicked his seatbelt. 

By the time he made it to the Hale house, the pack was gone. A sudden sense of uselessness crashed over Stiles. He was too late. He couldn’t help them.

Then he paused and thought. Where would be the best place to take down a pack? That would cause them the most humiliation before they died? It took him a minute to think of it, but he was certain he knew where they were.

He raced to his jeep, wanting to spend as little time to get there.

Speeding down the road to the train depot, the jeep’s headlights seemed to glow brighter than usual. Her passenger’s expression was solemn as he pulled up his destination.

Before getting out of his jeep, he reached in his book bag and pulled out his lacrosse stick. 

He slammed the door shut, not even bothering with hiding. The alphas already knew he was there, even before he turned the block. 

The pack was bound with what appeared to be rope when he strolled into the depot. The alphas were standing in front of the pack, with expressions varying from amusement and excitement. The pack seemed to be the opposite of the alpha packs’. They all were concerned and angry, but Derek was the most animated of them.

He was growling and struggling aggressively against the rope. If Stiles looked harder, he could swear he could see smoke coming from the area where the rope was touching him.

The alpha squared, as Stiles jokingly labeled him during one pack meeting, said, “And the pack pet has arrived. Now we can begin.” 

Stiles tightened his grip on his lacrosse stick. “I would rather think of myself as a pack human,” Stiles replied, his body still for once. 

“Well,” the alpha squared said walking closer to Stiles, “You don’t smell better than a pet. What do you think you can do, hmmm? You are just a human, not even an interesting one.” 

The pack, who was rustling to begin with, grew more frantic as the alpha alpha got closer to Stiles. 

“Tell me. What do you think you can do?” The alpha whispered to Stiles. 

Stiles grinned. When he opened his mouth, the alpha alpha whipped his hand out before the first sound came from Stiles’ mouth. Stiles’ body slumped, his head falling from his neck with him still smiling.

Lydia screamed as Stiles’ head hit the floor. There were sobs mixed with the growls the pack aimed at the alpha pack. Derek stilled for a minute, after seeing Stiles’ head disconnect with his body, before his body shook. He growled and his face seemed to be constantly shifting, only to fail every time.

“Oh no, I seemed to have killed him.” The alpha exclaimed, fake shock echoing in the train depot. “What ever shall I do?”

“I will kill you!” Derek howled at the alpha.

The alpha laughed, “I would love to see that, especially since you are a little tied up right now.”

“But I am not,” a voice said behind the alpha.

He whipped around, to see the pack pet’s body standing there, clutching his lacrosse stick. His head was still where it was, his face the opposite direction of alpha’s view.

The body removed the net part of the lacrosse stick, allowing a coil to fall out of the hollowed body. It clattered to the floor, looking like…bones.

“What?! How are you still standing?” The alpha yelled, back peddling from headless body towards the safety of his growling pack.

“Well, did you know that werewolves are not the only thing that go bump in the night? Sometimes, there are things that are older than your kind.” The voice echoed in the depot as the body walked towards the fallen head. It reached down and plucked the head up from the floor. Turning the head so it was facing forward, Stiles smiled. His grin seemed bigger than before, reaching from ear to ear. His eyes glowed, though not with excitement. There was a blue glow that obscured Stiles’ natural golden brown irises.

The alpha squared snarled at Stiles, rattling the metal throughout the depot. Stiles laughed at him, laughed at the big, bad alpha. He was chuckling as he whipped the coil of bones towards the alphas, straightening the coil. It was a human spine, from the atlas to the sacrum. 

“Who wants a bone?” Stiles said, whipping at one of the twin alphas. The unlucky werewolf snarled as the whip pulled him to the ground. 

“What did you say your name was? Pluto? Sparky?” Stiles’ voice carried over the fight, the alphas surrounding him. He did not seem to notice, continuing to lash out at the pack. 

“Watch out!” Scott yelled out as one of the alphas jumped at Stiles’ back.

There was a crash and blood hit the concrete, decorating the floor with blood cells. The jeep was still rolling as it plowed over the injured werewolf. The headlights of the jeep were the same blue glow of Stiles’ eyes.

“No. If I remember correctly, I believe I heard it was Ethan.” Stiles said, as if talking about the weather. It had seemed as if lightening has struck the werewolf named Ethan. He stopped moving and let out a pathetic noise before dropping. His heart made no noise.

The alpha pack collectively let out a noise of shock. They turned to Stiles, fear in their eyes.

“Now, I am gonna throw you a bone here and give you a choice. You can stay here, fight me and maybe win. Or you can leave. Never come back and keep your lives. What do you say, Spot?” Stiles offered the alpha pack. He seemed bored as he passed his head from hand to hand.

The alpha paused. He stood tense and unmoving as he seemed to process the offer in his mind. He looked at Stiles, then the tied up pack, and Stiles again.

As an answer he gave Stiles and the pack a large distance as he shuffled to the door. When they moved to leave the building, Stiles’ jeep rushed towards the alpha pack. They ran out with their tails between their legs as Stiles howled with laughter. His jeep stopped at the entrance, and revved like it was huffing.   His body put his hand on his knee, his chest trying to take in more air. His laughter stopped when he looked at his pack. They were staring at him like he was the next big threat.

“Guys, come on. Do I look like I could hurt you? I mean, I talk too much. I fall more than I walk! You know me!” Stiles exclaimed to the pack. Pausing as the pack seemed off from his point of view, he realized his head wasn’t on. He flailed as he tried to put it on without freaking the pack out more. “I would say that I would even lose my head if it wasn’t attached to my shoulders, but I actually have done that. A funny story, if I had the time to tell you guys.”

Stiles walked to the pack, putting away his whip. He dropped the lacrosse stick once it was put up, half way to the pack. Then he heard the slight growl in the air. Stopping, he noticed that Derek was growling at him. Looking behind him, he did not see the alpha pack. He turned back to Derek and said, “Are you growling at me? Seriously?”

He continued walking towards the pack, ignoring the growls. “I came here, saved your guys’ asses again. Again. Is there a card I should get stamped every time I save someone? It could be like those coffee cards. After x amount of saves, you guys have to do something nice to me. Like buy me a cake or something. I personally prefer chocolate, if you were going to do something like that. Hint hint.”

Rambling on as he untied the pack from the wolf’s bane ropes, he said, “Also, how did they put this on you without them getting hurt? Was it leather gloves? Maybe there is a special type of something that is like lead to your kryptonite. “

Once he would release one of his pack mates, they would scurry away from him. Slowly, they made a huddle the more he released. He had just released Derek, when he was grabbed by his shirt and slammed into a metal pillar.

“What are you?” Derek growled with his fangs out for the world to see. 

“Well I am Stiles, your friend and researcher. I go t-,” Stiles said before he was slammed back into the pillar. He let out a pained noise, and his jeep, which was by the entrance, revved at the sound. The others looked at the jeep, wary if it was going to charge them like the alpha pack.

It looked like it was planning that when Stiles said, “Stop. It is fine.” The jeep did not seem to like the idea, if they were to go by the way the blue headlights flashed, but it did not move.

“Well Derek,” Stiles began,” I am like the Headless Horseman, only without the horse. Actually, I do not like horses. They poop too much for my preference. If you want to be super specific, I am a Dullahan. Not a full one, since Dad is human. But you get the picture.”

Derek snarled at him. “How did you kill that alpha?”

Stiles made sure to look everyone in the eyes when he said, “I would never hurt you, even accidentally. I would kill myself before I hurt you guys. I mean, do I se-“

He was cut off when Derek growled, “Answer the question!”

Sighing, he said to Derek,” If I know someone’s name, all I have to do it say it and they die. But I have to say with the intent to kill.”

Derek dropped him like he was on fire. Backing away from him, he crouched in front of the pack.

Standing he said, “But I would never hurt you guys! I mean, think of all the times I have said your name, and you are still here! Just because you learned I am a less human, more supernatural doesn’t mean it changes me! I am still good old Stiles Stilinski.

“I would understand," Stiles said, looking downcast,” if you would not want me in your pack. Even so, I would always consider you guys pack.”

Surprisingly, it was Jackson who spoke up for the rest of the pack. “Why didn’t you tell us? You let us think you were just a powerless human.”

“Because I didn’t want this moment to happen so soon. But I would rather have you guys hate me than be dead,” Stiles muttered towards the floor.

Lydia, bright, beautiful smart Lydia, asked, “What is your name?” Scott, Jackson, and Erica, who were standing next to her, all looked at her. 

Erica asked, “Why does that matter? It is Stiles.”

Lydia rolled her eyes and replied, “No it is not. And, names hold power, at least for fae.”

Isaac, who was quietly thinking, looked like a confused puppy. “But Stiles isn’t a fae. He is a Dulla. Dela. Headless Horseman.”

Stiles grinned at Isaac.”No, she is right. I am a type of fae. And it is Dullahan.”

Scott also had the puppy look, “But why does it matter?” He knew his name, but always used his nickname as his request.

“If you knew my name, I would be inclined to do whatever you want me to do. It is kind of like Rumpelstiltskin, but less ‘I-am-going-to-grant-you-a-wish-for-a-price’ and more mind control like,” Stiles answered for Lydia, staring hard at her.

“If I tell you this, I could be in danger. Only two people know my name for a reason. If this gets out, and everyone starts to use it, I would have no control over my actions. I would be a puppet. I trust you guys to not abuse it, but beware. With great power comes great responsibility,” Stiles warned; his eyes serious as he looked at each pack member. He stared at each one, waiting until they nodded. Finally, he looked at Derek, who was silent. He was frowning, but when wasn’t he frowning.

Stiles took a deep breath, to get rid of the rock that settled in the pit of his stomach, and then another breath. For a little bit, he was just breathe. Finally, he opened his mouth, “My name is-“

“Stop.” Derek said, cutting off Stiles’ sentence.

Not looking at Stiles’ wide eyes, he stumbled around his words. “You shouldn’t- you don’t. Just no.”

Stiles gazed at him and said, “Does this mean that you trust me?”

Derek looked up at him at that. He said, “You are a part of this pack,” as if that answered his question. Which in a way, it did. Stiles beamed at him.

Boyd moved away from the huddle and walked towards Stiles. He patted him on the shoulder. “Good job with the Alphas.” He started a movement as everyone went towards Stiles, praising him and thanking him.

“Dude! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” was Scott’s response to everything.

Stiles gave him a look. “Have you seen yourself with secrets? Remember Christmas two years ago? Hmm?” Scott had the decency to look bashful for that.

When Derek came up to Stiles, everyone suddenly had something super important to do. Actually, that is what Scott said. He turned to Stiles and said, “I actually have something super important to do. Bye!” Even his jeep betrayed him as it beeped when it exited the train depot. Traitor.

Stiles glared at Scott’s retreating back, before looking at Derek. Derek was just standing there frowning. They had a staring contest before Stiles blinked.

“Are you sure you are okay with me being here?” Stiles said, looking for something to look at before Derek. Who was walking towards him, which was more of prowling towards him. Backing up was useless because he was still against the metal pillar. Swallowing his heart back down to his chest, he put on a faux confidence. Derek was about two inches away from Stiles’ face, taking him in.

Derek said,” I am not good with words.”

Stiles snorted at that. “I noticed. You are more of a huff, puff, and blow your house kind of guy. I mean, I feel you talk through slamming things into walls, like Morse code.”

Derek growled before lurching forward, taking Stiles’ lips captive. But was it really captivity if he was willing? The kiss was soft and warm and over too soon, though Stiles tried to fix that when he leaned forwards to continue the kiss as Derek backed away.

Derek put his face into Stiles’ neck and quietly said into the skin, “When your head fell, I thought you were gone. That I wasted all the time fighting you instead of acting. I was about ready to rip their heads off. I still want to.”

Smiling softly, Stiles grabbed Derek’s face. “It is fine. I am still here. I won’t go.”

He pulled him towards him, kissing him like he crazy about him. After all, he always lost his head when he was around him. Hopefully this time though, it would stay on for the fun parts.


End file.
